


This is Red’s Fault

by cocaptainrodimus (wellisntthatshiny)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellisntthatshiny/pseuds/cocaptainrodimus
Summary: Five times they didn’t kiss and the one time they did and their friend caught it on camera





	This is Red’s Fault

**Author's Note:**

  * For [russetred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/russetred/gifts), [Prefect (vaderade)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderade/gifts).



> @raadst drew Calx and Nyx’s wedding and made me emo abt it and I’m the biggest sucker for those five times they didn’t and one time they did fics

“If you didn’t have that face mask I would kiss you. Primus I haven’t felt this good since I had a regular maintenance schedule during the program.”

Nyx shrugs and gestures to the golden mech’s frame, fresh polish glistening in the bright lights of the makeshift clinic he had recently established in a spare room of Fable’s brothel. “It’s easy when you’re starting with a frame like this. You're a delight to work on and I always love a challenge. Limbs meant to be removed entirely? That’s a new one even for me.”

Calx grins and flares out his sensory panels in a graceful spin “Flattery will get you everywhere, darling.” He steps closer and traces a delicate digit over the energon lines running up Nyx’s chest. “Now what do I owe you, doctor?”

“Owe me? Nothing. Consider it a favor from a friend and an opportunity for a curious researcher.” Despite his words he leans in and brings one massive hand to run with expert precision along the sparkling sensory panels, eyes brightening when Calx shivers beneath the touch. “But if you’re asking what I want, well that’s another discussion entirely and I would be happy to negotiate the details.”

***

“P-please Calx,” Nyx pants, optics focusing on the smirking face of the mech in front of him. “I need-“

He’s cut off by a sharp laugh and the mech shifts so Nyx has a clear view of the screen in front of them. His arms are tied behind him and his thighs are bound to his lower legs, his dripping valve and spike on clear display for the camera in front of them. His frame is flushed bright pink from the glow of his energon lines and even he has to admit he’s the perfect picture of desperation, unconsciously leaning in for any touch from the golden mech to his side.

“I think you forget, darling, that this performance is for the lovely paying customers. If you want something you ought to try asking them for relief. I’m sure some kindhearted viewer will leave an extra tip to see a handsome mech like yourself overload.”

Nyx groans and strains half heartedly against his bonds before staring directly at the blinking camera, voice strained as he begs the unknown voyeurs to please, please, please assist him.

“Oh, that’s wonderful. Nyx you’ve started an all out bidding war,” Calx moans and grins “If only you could see the figures they’re coming up with to outbid whether or not you get an overload.” A single golden digit runs its way up the length of Nyx’s valve, another laugh ringing out as Nyx nearly falls over trying to lean into the teasing touch. Calx’s fingers linger, brushing lightly against the glowing node and grinning as Nyx actually whimpers.

“It seems we have a winner,” Calx announces, moving his long limbs gracefully to straddle the larger mech. Nyx can feel the heated breath against his face mask as Calx murmurs “I really should bring you on the show more often, darling. You’re making me a small fortune.” The mech looks over his shoulder, throwing a wink to the camera before fanning out his sensory panels in a beautiful display of shimmering metal and sinking down onto Nyx’s spike.

***

“You- is that new? Please tell me that’s new or I’m going to be very cross that you’ve been hiding this gorgeous face for, how long have we known each other exactly?”

Nyx rubs a sheepish hand on the back of his neck. “Uh, not new. An original feature, actually.” He carefully drops to his knees, bringing him optic level with Calx’s chest. The smaller mech traces the features with a slim hand, digits lingering over the soft lips. Nyx shivers at the light pressure against long unused sensors and he can’t help the instinct to take the finger into his mouth with a gentle suck. 

Calx pulls his hand back from a disappointed Nyx who bites his lip at the loss. “And fangs? That is entirely unfair of you to hide for millennia. Don’t you think I’m forgiving you for this any time soon. It’s simply barbaric that in all our time together you never once let me in on this particular secret.”

Nyx’s protest is quickly cut off “Oh I know you had your reasons and Primus knows we all have our trauma induced hangups but look at you.” Calx leans in, fingers once again on Nyx’s lips and chin, turning him in the light, inspecting the soft shimmer to the white metal. Nyx allows it for a few moments before a grin breaks out across his face and he makes optic contact with Calx.

“You really should become better acquainted with my tongue. It’s by far the most interesting part of this ensemble.”

Calx arches a brow ridge “Is that so?” He presses gently against the joint of Nyx’s jaw, letting out a pleased hum as the mech obediently opens his mouth and extends his glossa. Nyx can hardly contain his laughter as he watches Calx’s face go from curiosity to shock to something on the edge between fascination and lust as the cables unspool and reform into a variety of shapes. “The same mechanics as your spike, I presume?”

“Similar, but my glossa has far better fine control and versatility in range and function.”

“Is that so?”

Nyx lets the cables return to their resting shape and winks at Calx. “Why don’t I give you a complete demonstration? I’m sure I can find something that will help make amends.”

“I think you just might.”

***

“You’re back!”

Calx turns just in time to see Nyx’s enormous frame charging him before he’s swept off his feet into the larger mech’s arms. He laughs as he’s fully spun around in a tight hug before being placed gently back on the ground.

“I’m back. I see you’ve missed me.” Calx purrs, never one to miss an opportunity to flirt. “I mean, who wouldn’t?”

“Oh shut up of course I missed you. Especially now that everyone is starting to come back to Cybertron- it’s been weird without you and Aether around.”

“I’ll ignore that last part and pretend you only mentioned me, hm? Well,” Calx gestures broadly “Here I am. Back on Cybertron.”

“It’s.. different. There isn’t much that’s been rebuilt yet. The brothel, well the place where the brothel once stood is completely destroyed. I don’t think it’s even been cleared as habitable yet. But Fable is talking about rebuilding, maybe as a sort of spa.”

“Pursuit’s influence, no doubt,” Calx scoffs.

Nyx grimaces “They’re almost unbearable these days. I hardly see them apart.”

“Hardly unbearable? Are we speaking of the same Pursuit?”

“He’s… well better is a bit too generous but he’s improving. And he and Fable seem to genuinely make each other happier, Primus only knows how.” He pauses a moment. “The war changed everyone.”

“I certainly won’t begrudge Fable his happiness even if his taste in partners has grown even more questionable.”

Nyx laughs “Can’t argue with that.” He puts a hand on Calx’s shoulder and squeezes. “It’s good to have you back. C’mon let me show you around town. It isn’t much yet, but Blue and I still know where to find the good parties and this certainly calls for a celebration”

***

“We should get married.”

Nyx looks up from his desk at the mech standing in the door, three tablets tucked under one arm and another in hand. “Hello to you too, Calx.”

“I’ve done the math and finally gotten your absolutely insane finances in order and once this new tech comes out and revolutionizes the sex industry our assets are going to be largely in the same, albeit varied, places. If we get married the worlds that recognize legal unions will give us huge tax breaks and we can consolidate our holdings for a more stable portfolio.”

Nyx blinks “We should get married?”

“Conjunx. Married.” Calx gestures with the tablet “Legally bound in a format acknowledged by interplanetary financial institutions.” Calx pauses, hand still mid air “Unless, uh, you don’t want to.”

There’s a moment of uncomfortable silence as Nyx stares at Calx, brow furrowed as if studying him. Calx shifts in place, fidgeting with the stack of tablets suddenly far less certain of what had seemed an obvious conclusion.

“Yeah, sure. Let’s get married.”

“It’s okay it was a silly suggest- wait you said yes?” Calx looks at Nyx’s masked face with suspicion, searching for any hint of a joke.

Nyx drops his face mask and stands up from his desk, walking over to the door and carefully taking the tablets from Calx’s hands before the mech dropped them. “You’re by far the smartest mech I know, gorgeous, a brilliant business partner, and apparently it will make us both a lot of money.”

“Incalculable, well nearly incalculable fortunes. Obviously I calculated them.” Calx blurts out as Nyx sets the tablets with all their data and graphs and precisely calculated financial projections.

“I’d be a fool to say no. Any mech would be lucky to have you and I know for certain at least a hundred would kill me for the honor. Plus,” Nyx rubs the back of his neck and looks at the ground embarrassed, “I can’t uh, I really can’t imagine my life without you in it. So yeah, let’s get married.”

“Oh.” Calx searches Nyx’s face, caught a bit off guard by the genuine affection in his response. He seems satisfied in the truth of the statement and brightens, already reaching for the tablets. “Wonderful. I’ll start making the arrangements. There’s guest lists, venues, entertainment for the reception not to mention the planning to ensure the ceremony is legally binding on as many planets as possible. I’ll send you the details, I already have some of the logistics worked out, but there are always snags with these sorts of legal procedures.” Calx bustles past Nyx and grabs the tablets, already initiating an audio call to someone or some place that Nyx didn’t quite catch. “Yes, good evening this is-“

Nyx stares after Calx as he walks down the hallway, a flirtatious laugh ringing back as he works his usual magic on some poor receptionist. He waits until Calx turns the corner out of view before slowly walking back to his desk and sitting back down. He makes a vain attempt at rereading his own notes before pushing them back and making a call of his own.

“Fable? Uh, I think Calx and I are getting married. Yes, to each other.”

***

Calx giggles and the glass of refined sparkling energon sloshes in a tipsy hand, nearly splashing to the floor. Nyx echoes his laughter and rights the glass just in time, snatching it away to steal a sip before returning it to Calx’s waiting hand.

“No fair, that one was mine. It isn’t my fault you already downed yours. I can’t believe my new husband is a thief. What have I done? Who have I married” Calx feigns a swoon and goes limp in Nyx’s arms, one eye peeking open when the larger mech catches him. “I demand you give it back.”

He pulls Nyx’s head in close and kisses him hard and deep, relaxing into his grip. He notes that Nyx’s mask is down and has been, he realizes, for the entire ceremony and most of the reception. He grins into the kiss and feels Nyx’s mouth smiling against his own. 

“You should keep your mask down more often. How else am I supposed to show off my new trophy husband?”

Nyx lets out a hearty laugh “I think you’re the trophy husband, you’re the pretty one for sure.” 

“But I have more money. That makes you the trophy husband, sweetspark.” Calx pokes at Nyx’s chest, smug in his victory.

“I think it just makes me lucky,” Nyx muses aloud and leans in for another kiss. It’s sloppy from their shared laughter, smiles interfering with any real contact. A bright light flashes from their side and they both looks toward the camera. 

“I would have said smile,” Blue says with a shiteating grin on his face “But it didn’t seem necessary.”

“Shut up before I throw my drink at you” Calx falls over “Fraggin voyeur.”

“Look who’s talking Mr. ‘I’m going to throw the grandest ceremony Cybertron has ever seen.’”

Nyx grins down at Calx “He has a point, you know. This is hardly the worst thing we’ve done on camera.”

“Well excuse me for wanting our first kiss as a married coup-“ Calx stops abruptly with a look of shock. 

“What?” Nyx’s brow furrows with concern. “What’s wrong?”

“I think that was our first kiss.”

“Wait, what? There’s no way- we must have, I mean at some point,” Nyx trails off, scanning back through his memory banks. “Primus, I think you’re right.”

The two stare in shocked silence until Blue interrupts the moment, unable to control his laughter any longer. “You two are unbelievable and I am absolutely getting this photo printed, framed, and I will be hanging on the wall of Aether’s office so in moments of crisis he can remember that at least he kisses his boyfriend and didn’t have to wait for a wedding to do it”

He barely finishes his sentence before Calx throws the half filled glass at him, pink liquid dripping over his stunned face. He blinks and sees the newlyweds doubled over in laughter and can’t help but join them. Nyx walks over to him and reaches for a cleaning cloth from the table which Blue graciously accepts and wipes the expensive drink from his face.

“C’mon you two, Fable is flagging us down. I think the representative from Xiahus is bringing him to actual tears.” Nyx gestures with his head towards the deflated mech nodding at whatever the being in front of him was saying, Pursuit happily chatting with the organic creature. Fable shoots them another look of desperation and the three receive the text message “If I have to listen to these two talk interplanetary law for another minute I’m going to break. Save me.”

Nyx grabs two drinks from the table and hands one to Calx and the two take off across the dance floor towards a waiting Fable. Blue hangs back, grabbing a drink for himself and watching as Calx engages the representative with cheerful gratitudes for attendance as Nyx sweeps Fable and Pursuit away towards their waiting table. Fable gives Nyx a silent look of gratitude and Pursuit hardly seems to notice he’s been shepherded away. Blue smiles into his drink and takes a sip as Calx makes his way to join them, even pulling Aether along when he brushes by. They really do bring out the best in each other- maybe this arrangement was a bit more than the couple had let on.


End file.
